Why Always Him?
by AshesBurn
Summary: This is about the first year when Lily and James meet. It's kinda boring because not much is going on that is really bad besides Katie and... Well go ahead and read! I'm doing all 7 years!
1. Default Chapter

Lily jumped out of bed, surprizingly early for a Summer Saturday.   
"Mother!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Lily Evans, an 11 year old, ginger hair, deep emerald eyes, has a very loud voice.   
There was an owl on the edge of her bed staring back at her. It cocked its head, set a letter down then took off out the window.   
Lily's mother, Paige, came bursting into her room. "What's wrong!"   
"An owl, just set that letter, on my bed, at," Lily glanced at the clock. "6:45 in the morning."   
Her mother leaned up against the doorframe, "Are you sure it wasn't a dream and that you sleptwalked and put the letter there?"   
"Oh I'm sure." said Lily. At that moment her father, Jake, and her sister, Petunia came to the door.   
"Why so early Lily!" Petunia screeched.   
Their father hushed her, "Lily, what is the problem?" he replied calmly.   
"An owl supposedly set that letter on the edge of her bed." Paige answered.   
"No! An owl DID put that letter on my bed!" Lily complained.   
"Well, lets see what is says." Jake said and reached for the letter. His fingers were barely centimeters away from it when Lily dived and snatched it away.   
She ripped it open and read out loud,   
  
Dear Ms. Evans,   
We are please to inform you that you have been excepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed in this envelope is a list of items you will need to purchus for your first year. The school term begins on September 1st and the train leaves at 11:30am from King's Cross Station. Congradulations and we await your owl no later than July 31st.   
Professor M. McGonagall   
  
"Oh my God!" Lily yelled. "I'm a witch!"   
Her mother and father gasped then encircled her. "I can't believe my baby is a witch!" her mother said. Tears streamed down her cheeks.   
"I am proud to be your father. I have always been but now, I'm even more proud!" her father exclaimed. The only person not happy about this was 14 year old Petunia. She was left in the doorway glaring at her sister and all the attention she got. 'Lily always gets the attention.' she thought. 'Lily this, Lily that. Not very many of our parent's friends knew they had two daughters.'   
Lily pulled her head above her parent's shoulders and invited Petunia to come and join with a wave of her hand. Petunia took one glance at her then walked away from the sceen. Lily began wonder why her sister was always so cross with her but, the thoughts were quickly eliminated when her mother and father squeezed her tighter. 


	2. Meeting in Diagon Alley

"I can't believe we're witches!" Lily exclaimed to her friend, Maggie Kurms.   
"I know! This is like a dream come true!"   
"All those times we acted like we had magical powers," Lily remembered.   
"We did!" they exclaimed together. Lily and Maggie have been best friends since they were born. They were now hanging out at the food court in the mall while their mothers went shopping like every Saturday afternoon.   
"Oh, Lily! My mother told me that my grandmother was a witch and that next week, she would tell my mother where to go and she will take us to this magic village called, Diagon Alley to get our things for school." Maggie said. "Do you think you'll be able to come?"   
"I'm all the way there!" Lily said. They laughed and joked about everything imaginable before they left that day.   
  
A week came and went. Before Lily knew it, she was entering Diagon Alley with her best friend. "Wow." they commented.   
"Now from what I can remember, we have to go to Gringotts bank to get our money changed out." Maggie's mother said.   
The two girls and mother, found the white building with ease and changed their money. "This is fun so far!" Lily exclaimed.   
"It will definitly get better." Maggie said with a mecheieveous smirk on her face.   
"You aren't thinking," Lily let the line trail.   
Maggie nodded. They glanced at Maggie's mother who was talking to a woman and pointing in all directions. Lily lead the way, dodging threw the crowd and down the street. Once Lily and Maggie couldn't see her mother anymore, at all, the burst out laughing. "She's going to kill us!" Lily said.   
"Oh well! That's why we make this the most." Maggie answered. They entered all the shops to get their school supplies carefully. They did not want to bump into Maggie's mother.   
The girls found their ways down the street after getting their wands and saw an ice cream shop. "Oh! Lets go there!" Maggie exclaimed and tugged on Lily's arm.   
"But Maggie, it's getting close to the time to leave, shouldn't we go look for your mother?" Lily pointed out.   
"Come on Lily! My mother can wait." without a response from Lily, Maggie dragged her into the ice cream shop.   
Maggie bought them both ice cream and they sat down at a table outside of the shop and began to talk about what they think Hogwarts would be like when they were interrupped.   
"Did it hurt?" a voice said from behind them. Maggie and Lily turned around to find a boy with messy black and glasses waiting for an answer. Two boys stood next to him. One look almost like his twins except without the glasses. The other had sandy colored hair and blue eyes.   
Maggie nudge Lily. Lily was always the one with the words. "What hurt?" she asked.   
"When you fell from the heavens." the boy stated.   
"That was the oldest line in the book." Maggie whispered.   
"But so cute." Lily said back.   
The boy reached out and grasped her hand lightly. His lips caressed her hand.   
"My names Lily Evans." she stated after he was done. Maggie couldn't take it anymore. She burst out laughing. All three boys stared at her confused. Lily continued, "And that was the oldest line in the book." she laughed too.   
"Sorry. You both were too beautiful to let loose." the sandy haired boy said.   
"Cute." Maggie replied. "I'm Maggie Kurms."   
"James Potter." the messy black haired boy said.   
"Remus Lupin." the sandy haired boy added.   
"And I," the last boy made a dramactic move and whispered in Maggie's ear. "Yours truely, Sirius Black."   
Maggie giggled, "You're such a charmer."   
"I know." Sirius answered. James and Remus took a seat at the table.   
"So, at you fine ladies starting Hogwarts as well." James asked.   
"Yes actually." Lily answered.   
"Not to be rude but, are you guys muggle-borns, pure-bloods or half and half?" Remus pondered.   
"Um," Lily couldn't find the words.   
"Muggle-borns." someone said. All five of them looked over to find 2 more boys. They were uglier than James Sirius and Remus who, weren't ugly at all.   
One had slicked back blonde hair the other, greasy black hair. Both had crooked noses and piercing cold eyes.   
James stood, "What do you want, Malfoy." Remus and Sirius followed the suit.   
"Wondering why you are hanging with low-life mudbloods." the boy called Malfoy stated. Before the girls could realize it, all three boys were on top on Malfoy and the other boy.   
"No! Stop!" Lily shouted. She doved forward to try and break up the fight only to get a full force punch from one of the boys. The fight was ended as quickly as it started when James stopped fighting. Lily was sitting against the table holding her nose. James stared at his fist then to Lily.   
"Oh my God... Lily," he started. Sirius and Remus got rid of the two boys.   
"What happened?" Sirius asked James as he watched Maggie jump to her side.   
"I hit her." James whispered. 


	3. The Train Ride

Remus's fist came across James's jaw. "You stupid git!"   
"Don't." Lily stood and uncovered her face. Her nose was completely bloody and her lip was busted. "Don't fight and don't ever come near me again."   
"Lily," James took a step towards her. His heart was completely in pieces along with his jaw.   
Maggie stopped him, "Nice to meet you boys. Maybe we'll see you around at Hogwarts." she followed Lily down the street and soon met up with Mrs. Kurms.  
  
The month flew by as Lily's face healed and she almost forgot about James, Sirius and Remus. Almost.   
"Mum, said that we have to run through a wall." Maggie said.   
"Great." said Lily. "Now, which one?" their eyes wondered down the walkway between the trains and pillars.   
"She didn't mention that part." Maggie whispered.   
"James! I don't believe you! Taking on Malfoy without us!" a sandy haired boy exclaimed.   
"Oh no." Lily saw the three boys came towards them. The memories of the fight came back and Lily could have sworn she felt the pain once more in her face.   
"Remus, you know I--" James stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Lily and Maggie. Remus and Sirius followed his gaze and too, was shocked.   
Sirius made the first move, "Girls! Nice to see you again!" he walked over to them and kissed their hands. Lily was trying to kill James with looks.   
"Lily," Remus moved forward. "I see your better."   
"No thanks to someone." she whispered.   
"Well," Maggie glanced at Lily who was still shooting daggers at James. "Why, don't you boys show us to the platform so we can get on the train."   
"You mean, you don't know how?" James dared to speak.   
"Would we be asking you if we did?" Lily shot at him.   
"Look Lily," Sirius stopped him.   
"Drop it James. She doesn't like you. I don't think I would either after you punched me."   
James sighed, "Sirius, I always hit you."   
Maggie and Remus laughed. Lily turned away.   
"Come on girls! Follow us!" Sirius commanded. He lead the way to the platform.   
"Into a wall? You're crazy!" Lily was arguing with James and Sirius. She knew that they had to go through a wall but now she was really in front of one, the idea seemed rediculus.   
"Come on Lils! You saw Mag and Remus! You're turn." Sirius exclaimed. He already had nicknames for the girls.   
"Its crazy!"   
"Just do this so we can get a decent comparment on the train." James sighed. Lily glared at him.   
"Fine." she took a little run towards the wall. The expected crash never came. Lily was shocked. She not only got through the wall be right before her was the Hogwarts Express. "Wow."   
"A beauty ain't it." a voice said in her ear.   
Lily turned to see James. She swung her hand at him only to miss. "Keep away Potter."   
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Get ready to rumble!" Sirius yelled. James hit him in the shoulder as he watch Lily walk away. Sirius leaned over, "You'll never get her you know. I'd have better luck."   
"Shutup Sirius," James watched Lily load her stuff onto the train with help by Remus and Maggie.   
Soon they were on their way to Hogwarts and to much of Lily's disguse, her and Maggie are stuck in a compartment with the trio.   
"Lighten up Lily." Maggie whispered to her. Remus, Sirius and James shoved each other on the other side of the compartment to see who got the window seat. "This is our first year to Hogwarts! You gotta be happy."   
"I am Maggie. It's just that James Potter. He was so mean that day."   
"It was an accident and you know it. Stop acting mad and talk to us."   
Lily sighed. Maggie was right. But still...   
"Hey Lils! Check this out." Remus called. Lily looked over and something popped in her face scaring her out of the seat. Remus leaped over her sat down. "Ha! Window seat!"   
A hand appeared in front of Lily. She followed the hand up to the owner, James. "Need help?" Lily sighed once more and grasped his hand. He pulled her up with ease.   
She turned to Remus, "How mean. Scaring a girl half to death and stealing her seat." Lily threw on her acting skills and looked down pretending to cry.   
"Oh Lily, I didn't know it mean't so much to you." Remus said quietly. Lily could hear Maggie snickering.   
"Well," Lily sniffed. "It does."   
"Um, Lily?" it was Sirius this time. "Just push him out of your way already."   
The whole compartment was filled with laughter when Remus found himself on the ground with Lily in his place. The ride had lightened up after that. Lily was still a little cross with James but, most was forgiven.   
"First years, this way!" a loud voice boomed. Lily follow the sound only to see a young, very very tall man. "Ello!" he called to her. Maggie reached over and close her mouth that was dropped in shock and gave a little wave.   
Remus, Sirius and James caught up with the girls and they all ran to the boats to get a good one. Maggie, Sirius and Remus all grabbed one. Lily and James were left off to the side.   
"If we knew that they could only fit 4 people, we would have seprated this equally." Remus said with a hit of sarcastic in his voice.   
"Yeah right." James breathed under his breath. "Come on Lily." they searched down the line to find only one other boat with two people in it. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.   
"Perfect." Lily thought. "More fights."   
James reluctantly lead the way into the boat.   
"Why hello, Potter. Bring your Mudblood friend along?" Lily could see James fist clench tightly as Malfoy went on about hanging out with Mudbloods.   
The other boy (remember, Lily doesn't know him yet) didn't conclude to Lucius jabbering. Instead he watch Lily with an interested eye. Lily, unfortunatly, noticed this.   
"Who are you?" she asked politly.   
"I am Severus Snape." he replied.   
"Lily Evans." she held out her hand. Lily forced a smile and wiped her hand after he had shook it when Snape looked away.   
"Mudbloods are discusting creatures to hang with Potter. You should know that, being a pure-blood yourself." Malfoy went on.   
"I don't see it that way." James said through tightened teeth. Lily had a feeling he would break at any moment.   
"That's just too bad Potter. And too bad that this mudblood happens to be quite cute." Snape said.   
Lily almost broke out herself. The trio explained what Mudblood was and Lily wasn't to fond of her new nickname. James had enough.   
"You best shut up Malfoy." James threatened. "You too Snape." he added.   
"Oh no." Malfoy sarcasticly said. "I'm really scared."   
"You should be!" James launched himself at Malfoy and both the boys flipped over the side.   
"James!" Lily moved over to the side to look for the boys. No sign was shown.   
"Whats happened?!" Remus called from the other boat.   
"James flipped over the side with Malfoy!" Lily cried back. 


	4. Sorting of the Friends

She continued to look for the boys.   
Then out of no where, James broke the surface along with Malfoy.   
"Whoa!" he commented shaking his head.   
"James! Get back in here!" Lily commanded. She was scared half to death.   
Both of the boys entered the boat. When they reached the castle, a Professor explained all the rules and about the houses. James and Malfoy were taken aside to be lectured which left the other two boys and the girls to talk about the houses.   
"I want to be in Gryffindor." Sirius said flat out. "No questions asked."   
"I agree with Sirius but, I guess Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad." Remus added.   
Lily thought for a moment. "I like the sound of Gryffindor. Definitly."   
"I don't know." Maggie said. "I really like the sound of Ravenclaw. You know, being really smart and all. But, Gryffindor would be nice."   
This is where Lily realized something. Her friend Maggie and herself, did not have everything in common. She thought it was only the liking of peppers and Maggie didn't was going to be the only one but, she guess wrong. She doesn't know what caught Lily to realize this now but, she had a feeling Maggie wasn't going to be in the same house.   
"Follow me please." the professor instruted after she was done with Malfoy and James.   
"What did she say?" Remus asked James.   
"'Don't do that again! I would expect more out of you James! Your father having a reputation here we he was a child! And Lucius... Don't do that again you hear me!'" James mocked her voice. "Thats about it." everyone laughed.   
They entered the Great Hall. Lily and Maggie gasped at the ceiling along with the trio. "Wow, its so beautiful." Maggie commented.   
"Not as beautiful as you." Sirius said with a grin.   
"Now thats a line I haven't heard." Maggie said gazing into his eyes. Lily just laughed only to jump a minute later when the hat upon a stool broke out into a song. Once it was done, the Great Hall erupted with clapping and cheering.   
"Please step forward when I call your name!" Professor McGonagall annouced. She began to call out names. "Abbot, John!" a small boy took a seat on the stool. Soon the hat called out, "Hufflepuff!"   
"Beans, Karen!" a tall brown-headed girl took the stand. "Ravenclaw!" the Professor called out a few more names until a familer one was yelled. "Black, Sirius!"   
Sirius ran up the steps only to tripped on the top one. Lily looked at him in concern.   
"Don't worry, he just wants attention." James whispered. He was right.   
Sirius stood up and bowed to get a few cheers from the Hall.   
"Take the stool." Professor McGonagall said.   
"Where?" asked Sirius. The professor glared and he sat on the stood. The hat barely touched his head when it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" the table cheered as Sirius sat down and watched his friends in anticipation.   
Before Lily knew it, her name was called and the hat was whispering in her ear. "Brave yes... Very smart... Care for your friend Maggie lots and your new friends yes... Hm... I know... GRYFFINDOR!" Lily breathed relief and took a seat next to Sirius. He gave her a small hug for a congrades and they both watched Maggie get sorted.   
Maggie sat upon that stool for a while until finally the hat called, "RAVENCLAW!"   
Lily's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't breath. Her best friend since they were born was going to be in a completely different house than hers. Sirius patted her back lightly hoping the color will return to her face. Lily began to breath again but, the color said drained.   
Remus was sorted into Gryffindor along with some little dirty blonde haired kid named Peter Pettigrew and Remus helped Sirius comfort Lily. She was really sad that her best friend in the world didn't make it with her. She did perk up just a little when James's name was called.   
The hall almost fell asleep because the hat took practicly 10 minutes to sort him. The brim parted and shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" part of the hall cheer for relief, the other half was for him.   
James took his seat at the table staring at Lily, "Are you alright?"   
Lily tried to speak but the words were caught in her throat when she glanced at Maggie. She wasn't sad one bit sitting at the Ravenclaw table. She had already made some friends and seemed to have forgotten about Lily.   
James followed her gaze then understood. "I'm sorry." Lily gave a little wave with her hand to him. Her throat was really dry.   
Professor Dumbledore stood. "I would like to say only a few words, then you may eat." a few cheers were heard. "Dippy dop do." he replied. The boys looked at him like he was crazy but soon were stuffing their faces. Food had appeared everywhere. On each plate, on each table. From chicken to beef and corn to rice, all kinds of food continued to fill the plates.   
Lily wanted to eat, really but, her muscles didn't seem to obey. James noticed that Lily hasn't moved since he sat down.   
"Lily, you should eat. Taste the chicken, its really good." he suggested. James examined her face, "Lils, are you okay? Your face is really pale." Sirius and Remus noticed this too and tried to talk her into eating.   
Lily felt her head become light, the words spoken by the boys were mixed up in her head. They made no sense. Lily forced herself to try and say something, "I don't fee--" before she could get the words out, Lily passed out and began to fall backwards. James jumped over and caught her by the waist before her head touched the ground. Her body remained limp. 


	5. The S Demise

Lily's eyes fluttered open to reveal a white ceiling. At first, she didn't know where she was at all but then the voices of Remus, Sirius and James made her think she was in some sort of hospital in Hogwarts.   
"But ma'am! All we want to do is see her!" Remus cried out.   
"You have seen her enough. All of you have now get out!" an older woman's voice commanded.   
"Just let us see her one more time before classes start." James said.   
"Whats the point Mr. Potter, she is resting. She wouldn't even know you were here."   
'Oh no! Classes!' Lily thought. She almost jumped out of bed to go to the boys when a hand touched her arm and whispered. "Not so fast now, Ms. Evans." It was Professor Dumbledore.   
Lily relaxed as the boys finally gave in to Sirius saying, "Fine! Give her this." all three of them walked out. Lily despreatly wanted to call out to them but restrained herself. She wanted to make a good first empression on the headmaster.   
The lady came behind the curtain, "Why your awake Ms. Evans. Welcome to the hospital wing. Here is your schedule that Mr. Potter, Black and Lupin have kindly dropped off for you."   
"Thank you." Lily took the schedule and set it aside. "Do you wish to speak to me about something, Professor?" Lily asked trying to sound mature.   
"Yes, in fact. I do." he replied. Lily waited calmly. "Do you have any clue on why you fainted Ms. Evans?"   
Lily thought for a moment, "Not really. I did feel really bad after I saw that my best friend, Maggie wasn't sad that she was not in the same house as me. She has been my friend for a long time."   
Dumbledore nodded his head, "I saw that. Any others?" Lily shook her head, he contunied, "As much as I don't want to drop this burden on you, Ms. Evans but," he paused. "You are sick."   
Lily looked at him in confusment. "I understand that much. I thought it was probably just the ride over that made me sick or--"   
"You don't understand. Lily, you are very sick. A deseze(sp?) called, S. Demise has entered your body." Dumbledore sighed. Burdening this young child so soon was not a good idea but, for the best.   
"What does this S. Demise do?" Lily asked.   
"The S. Demise lets you continue to act normally without any side effects what-so-ever for up to, 7 months. Not very many people know that they have it. By the time they do find out, its too late." Dumbledore knew he said the wrong words. Lily made a small little noise as to say something but nothing came. "There is a way to avoid this. You must pretend you don't have it, exclude any thoughts or memories of this deseze that you know of from your memory. No telling friends. And you have to put yourself into many, many exercises. This has been know to help the person go on longer than normal."   
Lily finally spoke. "What happens if it doesn't work?"   
"When your time comes near, your body will began to tossed everything that it devowers, up. Commonly know to do this 3 times an hour. Most people can't stand the pain that they," he paused. This was a very bad idea. "kill themselfs. This is why people named it the S. Demise. Its stands for, Suicidal Death."   
Lily's face was now covered in rivers of tears. 'Dieing so soon.' Lily thought. She never had expected this news to come at her age. Then again, who did? "So, I have 7 months to live?" she asked slowly trying to keep her voice from breaking.   
"Normally, yes. But, as I said before, there is a way to climb down the cliff without falling." Lily's hopes were thrown up more then she had started with. There was a chance that she would survive.   
After a few minutes of dead silence between her and the professor, he finally spoke, "Do you wish to stay here and think about this or go to class?"   
"Go to class." she answered as if a machine. "If I have a chance. It starts now." Lily stood and grabbed her schedule. "Thank you professor for telling me. Most wouldn't have. Thank you." with that, she left the hospital wing.   
Dumbledore's eyes followed her every step. "Professor, do you really think she has a chance?" Madam Promfrey stood next to him.   
"She is a very strong girl." he answered. It sounded so final that she left him there. Dumbledore felt a pang of deception. He had failed to mention that no one, no one has ever survived the deseze.   
Lily entered her first class, Transfiguration, 30 minutes late. All the kids were silent to began with but the silence grew louder when they saw Lily. They watched her move over to James and Sirius like an angel. Apparently, the news eventually got around Lily died. She took her seat next to James when Professor McGonagall spoke.   
"Yes class. Ms. Evans is alive now please continue with your essay."   
"An essay for the first day of class?" Lily whispered to James and Sirius as she read the instructions on the board. She looked over at them. The two boys were staring at Lily. "I'm okay! Why do you think that I was dead?" Lily whispered meaningly to them.   
"W-we didn't." Sirius said. "Its just that you fainted pretty hard. Completely limp and everything. James had trouble holding you up." James elbowed him in the side. "Not that your heavy."   
Lily laughed, "Thanks guys. Your suppose to welcome me back not act all like... like... stubborn boys."   
"Whats that suppose to mean!" Sirius exclaimed.   
"Mr. Black. Please, hold down your social life and work." the professor called to him.   
"Yes ma'am." Sirius shot a deadly look in Lily's direction. She smiled sweetly and began on the essay. Then it slowly dawned on her, "Hey guys. Where's Remus?"   
"H-he i-i-is," James studdered.   
"Grandmother." Sirius said quickly. "Very sick."   
Lily sighed, "Oh. I didn't even get to see him." the memories of what Dumbledore said came to mind. 'No.' Lily thought. She pushed them away and continued with her essay.   
After Transfiguration, they all headed to History of Magic. James and Sirius threw spit balls THROUGH Professor Binns. He was a ghost.   
"Stop it!" Lily hissed.   
"No way Lils! I'm winning!" Sirius exclaimed quietly. Professor Binns faced the other side of the classroom and Sirius chucked a paper wad threw his head. "25 points!"   
At the end of class, Sirius kept bragging on and on about winning. "You're such a bad shot, James." he kept saying. The threesome dropped their things into their common room and headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Just as they had in Transfiguration, the most of the hall turned their heads in Lily's direction.   
"I think you're our new celebrity." James whispered in her ear. Lily elbowed him and sat down. Only then did she realize how hungry she was.   
"Hungry Lils?" Sirius asked a few minutes later. All combinations of food was pilled on Lily's plate.   
"You can't tell?" After lunch, Lily was headed to Herbiology when she ran into someone. Their books sprayed everywhere. "Sorry." Lily muffled.   
"No need to be Lily! Remember when we did this at school? I'll pick up yours and you pick up mine!" Maggie exclaimed. She was extreamly happy consitering, she hasn't talked to Lily since they were line yesterday evening getting sorted. According to the boys, she didn't even visit her in the Hospital wing.   
"Yeah sure." Lily reached over and picked up Maggie's and Maggie picked up hers.   
"Here ya go!" they said together. Still laughing, the girls headed their seperate ways and Lily started to think that this wasn't going to be too bad, if she lived long enough to rate the year.   
  
That night, Lily layed down in her dorm for the first time. Her roommates, Katie, Ashes and Louisa were already asleep. She couldn't sleep at all so, Lily pulled herself from the bed and sat by the window gazing across the grounds. She looked over to the edge of the window and saw two figures make their way to a tree. Lily rubbed her eyes as she saw the tree stop... moving! And move over a little. The smaller figure began to change shape and disappeared beneath the tree. The other figure made its way back to the castle. "Weird." Lily muttered. She convenced herself that it was a dream and slipped into her bed.   
Lily awoke that morning to screaming from one of her roomates. 


End file.
